Paved surfaces, such as asphalt and concrete, can accumulate snow and ice in winter weather conditions. Accumulation of snow or ice on paved surfaces can pose hazards for vehicles, pedestrians, and animals. Removal of such accumulation can include mechanical methods, such as plowing, shoveling, auger-based removal (e.g., “snow-blowing”), or the like, and/or chemical methods, such as distributing salts (e.g., sodium chloride (NaCl), calcium chloride (CaCl2), etc.) or other deicing chemicals over the paved surface. However, such methods can involve significant physical or mechanical exertion, pavement deterioration, environmental hazards, or the like.